


Violets, Green Carnations and Apple Blossoms

by wasleichtes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Human/Monster Romance, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lime, NSFW Art, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasleichtes/pseuds/wasleichtes
Summary: This will be a collection of (slightly) nsfw Good Omens art, mostly featuring the Ineffable Wives.Tags will be updated with new works.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting on ao3 and these are also my first art works in the nsfw direction.  
> I'd love if you'd check out my tumblr or instagram (both wasleichtesart) [My Linktree](https://linktr.ee/wasleichtesart)

1\. Table of Contents

**You are here!** Will be updated with every new chapter

2\. Apple Blossoms for the wives

DTIYS from [Poorlyprawned](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyprawned/)

(fem) naked bodies, kissing and cuddling, no visible genitalia

3\. Sniddies (Snake Tiddies)

Naga Crowley, (fem) naked body, no visible genitalia

4\. Time to love your Snake Wife  


Naga Crowley, (fem) naked bodies, no visible genitalia, gentle

5\. Tempting Demon

(fem) naked body, no visible genitalia


	2. Apple Blossoms for the wives

DTIYS (Originally from [PoorlyPrawned](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyprawned/))


	3. Sniddies (Snake Tiddies)

A snekxy (snake sexy) Crowley ;)


	4. Time to love your Snake Wife

Aziraphale is sure to tell her wife how much she loves her.


	5. Tempting Demon

_"Don't you wanna join me, Angel?"_


End file.
